FIGS. 1 and 2 show an electrical connector currently widely used in the filed for electrically connecting a chip module to a circuit board. The electrical connector includes: an insulating body 502, having a plurality of receiving slots 5021, a plurality of conductive terminals 504, received in the receiving slots 5021 respectively, and a plurality of solder balls 506, connected to the conductive terminals 504 respectively. The conductive terminal 504 is formed by punching a metal sheet and has a main portion 5041, two first abutting segments 5042 extending downwards from the main portion 5041, and two second abutting segments 5043 extending forwards from the two first abutting segments 5042. The two second abutting segments 5043 do not abut against a bottom surface of the insulating body 502. The two second abutting segments 5043 are used for retaining the solder ball 506.
The main portion 5041 is first extended downwards to form the two first abutting segments 5042. Then the two first abutting segments 5042 are extended forwards to form the two second abutting segments 5043. Therefore, the expanded area of the conductive terminal 504 is reduced, thereby saving the material. However, when the solder ball 506 is riveted upwards between the two second abutting segments 5043, the solder ball 506 generates an upward push force on the two second abutting segments 5043. As the two second abutting segments 5043 do not abut against the bottom surface of the insulating body 502, the two second abutting segments 5043 undergo upward deformation without a support. When the push force exceeds a set range value, the two second abutting segments 5043 are broken or in permanent deformation, thereby influencing the life of the conductive terminal 504.
FIGS. 3 and 4 illustrate an electrical connector that includes: an insulating body 602, having a plurality of receiving slots 6021, a plurality of conductive terminals 604, received in the receiving slots 6021 respectively, and a plurality of solder balls (not shown), connected to the conductive terminals 604 respectively. The conductive terminal 604 is formed by punching the metal sheet and has a base 6041, a material belt connecting portion 6042 extending downwards from the base 6041, and two retaining arms 6043 bending and extending forwards from two sides of the material belt connecting portion 6042. The two retaining arms 6043 are exposed from the receiving slots 6021 and abut against a bottom surface of the insulating body 602 so as to limit an excessively upward movement thereof. The two retaining arms 6043 are in the shape of a circle and used for encircling a horizontal center line of the solder ball. The insulating body 602 or the conductive terminal 604 does not have a structure used for stopping the solder ball from moving upwards.
The two retaining arms 6043 are exposed from the receiving slots 6021 and abut against the bottom surface of the insulating body 602. When the solder ball is disposed upwards between the retaining arms, the retaining arms 6043 are incapable of excessively moving upwards with the bottom surface of the insulating body 602 as a support, thereby effectively protecting the conductive terminal 604 and ensuring the life of the conductive terminal 604. However, the following defects still exist.
1. The base 6041 is extended downwards to form a material belt connecting portion 6042. Two sides of the material belt connecting portion 6042 are bent and extended forwards to form the two retaining arms 6043. The design leads to a large expanded area of the conductive terminal 604, thereby generating a great deal of waste materials at the time of stamping and cutting the conductive terminal 604 on the metal sheet.
2. The insulating body 602 or the conductive terminal 604 does not have a structure for stopping the solder ball from moving upwards. When the solder ball is riveted and pressed between the two retaining arms 6043, it is impossible to precisely ensure that the solder ball is retained at the horizontal center line thereof by the two retaining arms 6043. Therefore, the solder balls are uneven so that the solder balls higher than the other solder balls relative to the circuit board, cannot be soldered during the soldering, further influencing electrical conduction between the electrical connector and the circuit board.
3. During the soldering, since the two retaining arms 6043 encircles the horizontal center line of the solder ball, the melted solder paste cannot basically fall on the surface of the retaining arms 6043. It is more likely to fall on the circuit board, thereby causing an occurrence in which the conductive terminal 604 cannot be soldered firmly with the circuit board, or problems such as missing solder or false soldering, and further influencing the electrical conduction between the electrical connector and the circuit board.
Therefore, a heretofore unaddressed need exists in the art to address the aforementioned deficiencies and inadequacies.